Ventus
"Ventus was one of he kindest humans I ever met back then! He would never do such a thing to his friends!" - Hermia yelling at Black Storm Ventus (originally Vincent) was one of Hermia's apprentices and eldest brother of Aqua and Terra. He was the first Nature Air Guardian 10,000 years ago, but was cursed by Chaos and his new hatred turned him into Black Storm. 10,000 years later, he was restored to his normal self and now lives again with Hermia. History The Beginning - 10,000+ years prior Vincent raised Arthur when he was a toddler and was helped by him with raising Terrance after their parents died. One day, the were playing outside and were attacked by wolves. One injured the youngest's shoulder and his brothers had to carry him. The three were saved by Hermia and taken in as her "sons"/apprentices. Vincent loved hiking up the nearby hills and mountain of his new home and always embraced the wind that can be felt commonly there. He was nicknamed "Ventus" for this reason and he eventually stuck with it. Ventus learned to use some air magic under his new mother. He befriended his adoptive sister, Rose and her secret boyfriend Pyce. Then through Terra, Terrance's new name, he met Flora Meredith. The three brothers became best friends with them. Season 2: Chaos Arc "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, Mom." - Ventus, after Hermia's offer The real Ventus isn't seen until part 2 of "Curse of the Black Storm", where the brothers have a dream of when Hermia adopted their past selves. Ventus (at that time Vincent) turned to them sadly and pleaded for them to help him. When the Kratt Brothers defeated Black Storm, Chaos' curse was lifted, reverting him completely back into Ventus. When he returned to normal, he was also turned back into a kid, having every last drop of the Elemental Gems' energy extracted from him. Hermia offered him the chance to return home and make her company again, which he tearfully accepted. A while later, Ventus was invited to the Kratt Family reunion at Hermia's request. Ven promised his new family on his brothers' side not to reveal his magical connection to the relatives. However, their secret was exposed thanks to the Lupus Phantasma, Paris and Maximilian. Luckily, the family was very accepting for who they are. It is revealed some time later that not all of Ventus's spirit was corrupted by jealousy. Some of his essence had escaped and merged with the spirit of a dragon slayer named Beowulf. Because of this, Beowulf was reincarnated with a similar appearance to Ventus. So it technically made David Genosharp, Beowulf's new life, also Ven's reincarnation. Season 3: Future Arc Characteristics Appearance As the eldest brother, he was taller than Aqua and Terra. He has the same skin color as them, but that's the only trait they all share. His nose is more flat than theirs and his eyes are sea green. He has shaggy, dirty blonde colored hair that usually covers a little of either of his eyes. His apprentice and Nature Guardian robe color has always been white. As a kid, he wore a white apprentice uniform with a white medallion representing Air. Personality Relationships Family Aqua - little brother/deceased Terra - little brother/deceased Hermia - adoptive mother Flora Meredith - adoptive sister/good friend/deceased Rose - adoptive sister/good friend/deceased Mina Kratt - adoptive sister David Genosharp - adopted brother/"reincarnation" When Ven returned with Hermia first met David, they were shocked by their similar appearances. Like David was a teenage version of Ventus. He was weary of him at first, until he started warming up to him as his adopted brother. Friends Pyce - good friend, possible-future stepbrother/deceased Martin Kratt - brotherly figure Chris Kratt - brotherly figure Trivia *Ventus is Latin for "wind". Category:Human Category:Nature Guardian Category:Past